goldblazecrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Celeste
Celeste is a hip-hop dancer in the Gold Blaze Crew. Just like Lou, she's also a party animal. Biography When Celeste was young, she was physically abused by her mother Ralonda. Her mom used to be drunk a whole lot, and when she got angry, she used to take it out on her. She even takes it out on her father, Antwan. When Celeste was 8, her parents got divorced because of her mother's abusive act, and the mom was so crazy, she didn't want to leave. She threatened to kill them both, so Antwan called the police, and she was charged with child abuse, handling a knife, and threatening her spouse' life. Now Ralonda has 20 years in prison. Then next year, Celeste was enrolled in dance class. Her favorite was hip-hop. Her father wanted her to take ballet, but then respected her wishes. Whenever there's a big showcase, or performace, her father would go there to support her. As soon as she was done dancing, her father would tell her how proud he is, and what a great job she's done. That made her feel good. When Celeste was 12, her Dad met Miranda Farmer. she also had a son named Tobey. They fell in love and got married. And Celeste and Tobey are sort of related. They don't get along well, but they love each other. When Celest was in high school, she was in talent shows to show off her skills. Her sophomore, she won. She danced to Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child. Few days later, she met Lou. He had a crush on her, but she had a boyfriend that time. She was with a boy named Tyrone. But in 2010, they broke up because Tyrone admitted to cheating on her. Lou still wanted to be with her, but Celeste wanted some time to herself, and Lou respected that. She met Lena in her Junior Year. Everyone was scared of her, except Celeste. She understood that she went through a lot, so they both started hanging out together. They became best friends. Lena graduated high school, but now isn't in college yet. Joining the Gold Blaze Crew Joseph and Caytlin met Celeste when she was dancing to Goodies by Ciara. They didn't know her at the time, but they came up to her to ask her about herself, and she was very honest about everything. Celeste was eager to join their crew, so she asked if she could join in, and they agree to it. Celeste also mentioned another dancer she knew. She even introduced them to Lena. Personality Celeste is an outgoing and fun girl to hang with. She loves parties, loud music, dancing, and hip-hop. When it comes to dance battles, she can get too serious, because she's in it to win. Appearance Celeste is the second tallest girl in the Gold Blaze Crew. It looks like she has purple hair, but it's really black. She has dark skin and brown eyes. Outfits Season 1 - A white tanktop that says "I Love Hip-Hop", black shorts, and black sneakers. Season 2 - A white tanktop with a heart on it, purple camo capri sweat pants, and white tennis shoes. Season 3 - A white sports bra with a white and purple diamond patterned jacket over it, red shorts, lavender socks, and white shoes. Season 4 - A purple and blue hat, a purple and blue jersey that has the number 10, blue ripped jeans, and purple shoes. Relationships Joseph - Looks up to him Caytlin - Thinks she has a big head. Johannah - Thinks she's adorable. Ash - Celeste thinks it's great being with a feel hip-hopper Lou - Doesn't like Lou that way, thinks of him like a brother. Lena - Best friend. Zeke - Very fond of his energy. Ichirou - Thinks he's boring Kim - Rival Raul - Doesn't hate him, she just doesn't like him. Tyrone - Ex-boyfriend. Antwan - Father. Miranda - Step mother Tobey - Step brother Trivia *Celeste's look was inspired by singers Beyonce, Ciara, and Ameriie. *Celeste is the second tallest in the crew. *She still has marks from her mother. *She has a crush on Trey Songz. *She loves fruit juices. *Celeste was named after dancer Celestina. *Celeste was a chubby little girl. *Celeste's favorite color is purple. *Celeste stopped dancing in 2010, but when Just Dance video game came out, it inspired her to start back. Quotes *"You think you bad? You ain't even seen bad!" Celeste challenging Kim. *"Girl, that's my song!" When Beyonce starts playing. *"I'd like that, but after what happened, I'm not ready for another relationship." Celeste telling Lou she's not interested. *"Tobey, you see, my real mom... well... she was a BITCH." Celeste telling her step brother about her abusive mother. *"Oh my God! You so tiny! You are SO cute!" Celeste telling Johannah how cute she is. *"I'm starting to believe you're doing this to get back at Raul." Celeste questioning Joseph. Gallery Sketch24315411.jpg Category:Dancers Category:Hip-hop Dancers Category:Female Dancers Category:Members of Gold Blaze